Three Kittens, Two Butlers And One Lord Bratface
by DramioneDabbler
Summary: In this new story, Grell Sutcliffe is forced to work for and next to Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis due to Madam Red turning him over to Ciel in her will. Grell and Sebastian get closer and closer, so close in fact that a lot of romance happens!


Sigh...I really do miss Madam Red...I should go an- no wait. I killed her.  
>Fool on me really. I shouldn't have. Apart from Undertaker, she was the only friend I had. When Lau, Lord Bratface or Sebby weren't around she sometimes let me try on her clothing! Oh, how I love her clothing. All brilliant pure shades of red, the bright red colour of her blood. Gyeh.<br>Lord Bratface must really detest me, meaning when he sees me, he'll probably ring out in that annoying voice 'Sebastian!' And there it'll be,  
>Sebby and I fighting once more...Oh...How I wish to see that handsome smirk..Those brilliant eyes that change from a brown to a red to a pink..<br>Oh Sebby~Be still my beating heart... How it enrages me to see you...  
>Just being ordered around by that stupid Lord Bratface. If you didn't have a contract with him..I'd have killed him when I had the chance!<br>I'd have tore him limb from limb with my beautiful Death Sc- Will took it away from you, stupid..Sigh. Oh, the life of a lady is never easy. Especially whilst she's wearing down her Sebas-Chan. So where was I? Oh yes, Madam Red..I wonder if I was included in her will...Hm..I could go to her mansion and look..Or I could go nag Sebby about it...That seems like the best option...AND I GET TO SEE HIM! NYEE!

I jumped up out of my thoughts and grinned widely, causing Undertaker to look at me strangely.  
>'Heh~You were thinking of that Demon again, weren't you M'lady?' He grinned as I blushed furiously, I turned from him, continuing to read a little book about the human body.<br>'Not your business what I think of is it, Undertaker?' I played idly with a strand of my long red hair as I waited for his response.  
>'No, but you made it my business when you offered laughter to me for residence.' He said smugly, laughing at the end. I practically growled at him.<br>'You're a pervert you know, you like hearing dirty stories because it entertains you.' I stuck my finger in the air, shifting it back and forth.  
>'As it does you, M'lady.' He said simply, adding in his little laugh again.<br>'No, the actual experience entertains me, Undertaker.' I pushed up my red glasses, closing the book.  
>'Besides, I have business to attend to.' I got up, and shrugged on my brilliant red coat.<br>'About Madam Red's will?' He asked, I turned to him, raising an eyebrow.  
>'How did yo-'<br>'I know you, Grell Sutcliffe. You've been thinking about Madam Red a lot lately.' He said softly, peering into one of the coffins in the shop.  
>'I just wish I hadn't have. Yes, she let me down by not killing Lord Bratface, but after all, it was her nephew.' I confessed, straightening my coat and adjusting my glasses. I sighed.<br>After a moment, Undertaker just smiled.  
>'You're finally realizing what it is to be a woman, Grell.'<br>'It's been a few weeks since I last saw Sebby...I heard he'd killed Lau and that Chinese girl.'  
>'Well, he left them for dead. After the incident with the Angel..I heard that Sebastian got himself a little punishment, apparently he was whippe-' I suddenly stiffened, turning to him. 'What? Why didn't you tell me? Oh~My poor Sebby! I bet that Brat's making him run around in circles! Oh! I have to see him!' I ran out of Undertakers shop before he said anything else, running off down the dark road.<br>I carried on running, I didn't care if it was raining. I ran up the forest bordered road and ran up to the mansion~ after climbing up a tree and jumping -falling- from the wall~ By the time I'd actually gotten INTO the mansion ~After running up the wall to avoid Pluto -although lovable and hot, he's quite annoying-,  
>unlocking one of the windows and climbing inside to nearly fall over a priceless wooden table with a chess board on it, thankfully, I avoided it easily- I'd forgotten how much I admired the Phantomhive Household. Yeah, I'd been here before with Madam Red, but I was usually so busy tending to her needs ~like a good little 'butler ' heh.~ that I never did notice how beautiful the place was. The only problem with the place was that it was in Lord Bratfaces taste. All in green, brown and blue. Blegh. I'd much rather a passionate red. Anyways, I leaned against the door to make sure the clumsy maid, the really cute gardener, and the explosion-prone chef weren't there, I snuck out of the library VERY quietly ~because I know about Sebastians amazingly wide range of hearing~ , and crept down the corridor. I came to that big entrance hall, and looked up to the wall, to find a picture of everyone ~even Pluto!~ hanging there instead of it just being Lord Bratface and Sebby. Oh~ I wonder where Sebby is! Could he be in the kitchen? It was probably past Lord Brat-Faces bedtime, so he could be! I danced down the stairs, and I was just about to go towards the kitchen, when I hear a silent, little cough behind me. Turning around, I saw the amazingly tousled black hair, the dangerous brown eyes, the face of my familiar Sebas-Chan!<br>'Seb-!' He launched on me, one hand slamming over my mouth, the other grabbing me by the shoulders, shoving me against the wall with a little more force than necessary. He paused for a second, I looked up at him with wide-eyes as he listened to see if anyone had heard me. He looked directly at me, his eyes a blaze. I suddenly blushed bright red.

'I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth, do not bite me with those things that you call teeth. I want you, to tell me, in a quiet voice, why you are here, Grell Sutcliffe. If you shout, scream or make a noise louder than which I am talking now, you will be killed. Understood?' I took that as Lord Bratface WAS in bed, and my theory was correct! Ha!  
>I nodded to him, and he pulled his hand from my mouth.<br>'I heard about what happened with that Angel..Angela was her name? I wanted to insure that you were fine, Sebastian...' I said quietly, he still heard me, and I swore I saw a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.  
>'Although that is sweet, Grell..It was also very dangerous. You killed my Masters Aunt, remember? He might order me to kill you.' He asked me,<br>I nodded, closed my eyes and looked down.  
>'Although I was disappointed in Madam Red, I regret killing her. Was anything mentioned in her will?' I asked him, he nodded softly.<br>'You were turned over from Madam Red to my Master as a Butler.  
>Funnily enough, I was going to go looking for you on My Masters request when I heard someone walking down the stairs. And because everyone else is in bed, I thought My Master was awake. You may stay the night.' He smiled his little smile, and pulled away from me.<br>'Follow me to your room for tonight Mrs Sutcliffe.' Gyaaaah! He remembered I'm a lady! How very thoughtful of him! I jumped on him softly, hugging him tightly.  
>'Sebas-Chan! Oh, Sebas-Chan! Our love is proven by you remembering I am a Lady of all means! Oh be still my wildly beating heart! For I am home!' He simply pulled my hands from his chest, I could feel him wincing as he did so. He turned around, placing my hands to my sides.<br>'Grell. Please refrain yourself. You are a Lady in this house, a Maid to our Master, please. For your own dignity, keep your hands to yourself.'  
>I looked down, keeping myself from crying, and saw red stains appearing on his shirt!<br>'Sebas-Chan...You're...You're bleeding...' I placed my hands over my mouth, my eyes shaking. 'It's only a little blood, Grel-'  
>'No! Sebas-Chan I don't care, you are bleeding and that Brat has been neglecting you!' He stood back and looked at me, I pushed my glasses up, blushing. 'I had no idea you cared that much for my health, Grell..' He looked at me, and actually smiled! 'Where is your room, Sebastian? I want to sort out those wounds of yours.' I looked at him, he chuckled.<br>'My little master wouldn't want me being disrespectful to any lady. So there is no point in my arguing with you. Follow me.' He simply turned and started walking towards one of the hallways. I followed after him,  
>practically dancing. He led me to his room, opening the door and stepping aside so I could walk in. I grinned to him. My teeth weren't sharp, because they only sharpened when I was exhilarated in battle.<br>I know he noticed that, he's always noticing things.  
>'Thank you, Sebas-Chan.' I walked in softly, he walked in, closing the door behind him.<br>'You sit down, all I need is a bowl of hot water, a clean cloth, and some bandages. They're all in here, I take it?' He looked at me and smiled.  
>'I can take care of myself, Grell.'<br>'Tough. You must never say 'no' to a Lady, Sebastian. Especially when she is trying to help you.' I simply moved around the room, picking up the cleaning equipment. I had to pop into Sebastians on-suite ~I saw his underwear! He's a boxer person!~ to get some hot water, but there we go.  
>I had the cloth soaking in the warm water when I turned to Sebastian and smiled.<br>'I can't get to your wounds when you are wearing a shirt, Sebby. I'm going to have to ask you to remove it.' I looked to the cloth, then looked back to him. If I wasn't mistaken, I saw a light pink tinge stain his pale cheeks.  
>'Sebastian Michaelis. Are you...Blushing?' I asked him, I saw his eyes dart up to me, I grinned. He shook his head.<br>'I'm simply warm.' He looked away from me, I placed the bowl of water to his bed, and placed my finger under his chin, pulling his face to look at me.  
>'I've seen you warmer than this, and you've only blushed when you've seen a cat.' He laughed at that, I found it a blissfully cheery sound, I laughed too. He thought he'd wiggled his way out of that. I grinned.<br>'Sebby. You forget. Shirt. Off.'  
>'Yes Miss.' He said simply, I giggled. He started to undo his shirt, but he was taking his sweet time. I growled impatiently, and slapped his hand away.<br>'Let me do it. You just sit there and stay put.'  
>'Yes, Miss.' He smirked, I rolled my eyes.<br>'You seem a lot calmer than what you usually are, Grell..' He added in,  
>I shrugged a shoulder, pulling his shirt from his shoulders carefully so I wouldn't harm him, looking to the wounds, I looked to his face, and then shrugged my coat from my shoulders. I set it on the back of the chair, rolling up my sleeves.<br>'I guess I just got tired of following you, and not being followed.' I said,  
>biting to the finger of my glove, I tugged my head back, pulling it off.<br>I did the same with the other, taking up the water-soaked cloth, I rung it half-dry, then started dabbing at Sebby's wounds with it.  
>'She whipped you, didn't she? That Ang-' I was cut off by Sebastian, who moved so quickly to sit against the headboard that I fell forwards,<br>landing on my face. I got back up, looking to him.  
>'Could we not talk about this...Grell?' I looked into his eyes, seeing the shame, I nodded.<br>'Of course. Sebastian... Can I continue with your wounds now? They're all sore...Why haven't you healed them?' He gestured his head for me to go up there, I pulled the bowl with me, and sat on the pillows beside him. I looked to him while I rung the cloth dry once more, dabbing it to a particularly sore looking wound.  
>'Young Masters friend is here. He knows about the wounds, apparently it was a gardening accident. By strict orders of my Master, I'm not allowed to heal myself until his friend goes.' I put the cloth to the bowl,<br>letting it soak before I rung it dry again.  
>'Stupid Lord Bratface. Why can't he just say you're an exeptionally quick healer, or you say 'It's only natural for the Butler of the Earl of the Phantomhives to be able to do this' or...Something?' I looked to him, he was looking at me with a questionable look.<br>'Grell...Why do you keep coming back? Why is it that whenever I'm cruel, or harsh, or if I harm you, why do you keep coming back?' He asked me so directly, I placed the cloth to his wound too harshly. He flinched, pulling back from me slightly. I looked to him, sighing.  
>'Sebastian, I don't know why I do keep coming back. Maybe it's because I like being around you, or I like causing problems, or maybe because it's fun..'<p>

There was a moment of silence when he looked at me in confusion, I looked down, then looked back to him. He was frowning.  
>'It's...Fun?' He asked, tilting his head so adorably.<br>'Yes...I suppose. I like teasing you.'  
>'Maybe I could tease you, to return the favour..' I looked into his eyes,<br>they were brown, still, and completely serious. My heartrate increased ten fold. But when he leaned into me, I thought I was going to explode in a rainbow of my own red blood and tears.  
>'Sebastian.' I whispered to him, he smirked, placing his hand to my blazing red hot cheek.<br>'So easily flustered..Miss Sutcliffe..I find the adorable red colour of your cheeks fills your complexion and compliments you fully. A lot more than that large, death scythe of yours. Although magnificent and loud, it isn't fitting for a lady..' He whispered to me, I dropped the cloth into the bowl. I looked at the cloth, and then I started looking to him.

I started with his chest, although sliced, red raw and bloody, I could still see the brilliance that was Sebastian. The marvel of his chest made him look like a statue, the dips and curves of him...matched with the red stains on his skin, it was heavenly. I moved up, following the shape of his perfect collar bone, my eyes lingering on his neck for a second before they shifted up to his lips, slightly agape in a cat-like smirk..Pale and supple...warm looking...inviting...  
>'Sebby~...' Before I knew it, I was in heaven. He'd shifted his head softly, tilting his head so his lips touched mine perfectly. Shivers ran down my spine, I kissed him back, ~YES KISSED!~ and I was amazed by the responce. He drew his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I smirked, pulling away.<p>

'Now now Sebastian. What sort of Lady do you take me for?' I pouted to him, he chuckled.  
>'A lady who certainly stands her ground. I admire you for that, Grell.' Shivers, oooh the shiver We continued like this for a few hours, I worked on the wounds on his chest, we flirted outrageously, it was when the water had turned cold, and that I'd started yawning that Sebastian decided to break our fun little game.<br>'You're tired, Grell. I think it's your bedtime.' He smirked at me, I frowned.  
>'Can't I sleep here? It's a lot more comfterable.' I sprawled out on the bed, having moved the bowl and cloth just before. I pouted to him.<br>'Only for tonight, all right?' He smiled to me, kissing my forehead.  
>'Fine. Night, Sebby.' I pecked his cheek before cuddling up, he sighed.<br>'Grell, you need night wear.' He got up from the bed, went over to his cabinet and pulled out a pair of BLACK SILK BED GARMENTS! ~GYAAAH!  
>He handed them to me, I went into his on-suite and changed. When I came back, his arms went around me in a cuddly embrace.<br>'Goodnight, Lady Grell.' He nibbled to my ear-lobe, I smiled.  
>'Night Night, Sebby.'<br>I fell asleep after that, in a long, deep sleep filled with dreams of my Sebas-Chan. 


End file.
